


Two

by CrushItWithABrick



Series: How We Get There (Extras) [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxious Keith (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Canon Related, Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Other, POV Keith (Voltron), Platonic Relationships, Post-Finale, Scared Keith (Voltron), Snippets, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushItWithABrick/pseuds/CrushItWithABrick
Summary: Big news shocks (and excites) Keith, Ezor, and Zethrid.





	Two

“You ok?” Ezor narrows her eyes at him and Keith blinks at her but doesn’t reply. “Keith. . .” She turns away from where he’s sitting and yells. “ZETHRID! Something’s wrong with Keith. . .”

“I’m fine,” he manages.

“You don’t look fine,” Ezor replies. “You look a lot more pale than you normally look.” She turns as Zethrid steps next to her. “Look at him, Z, doesn’t he look extra pale.”

“Yes. His eyes are wide too.” She makes a face. “He also stinks like. . .fear.”

“Fear?” Ezor’s tone is shocked. “What does that smell like?”

“Metal,” Zehtrid replies. “And urine.”

Ezor snickers then gets a stunned look on her face. She stares at Zethrid for a moment.

“What? Why are you. . .”

“He was just talking to his family and now he smells like fear. Why does he smell like fear after talking to his family, Zethrid?” She looks down at Keith and then crouches in front of him. “Why are you afraid after talking to your family? Is something wrong? What’s wrong, Keith?”

Keith sees her but his mind is still caught on the call he just had with Shiro and Lance.

“Keith. . .” 

Zethrid’s deep voice floats into his thoughts but he still can’t quite find words.

“I’m going to slap him,” she says.

“No,” Ezor stands and puts her hand on the larger woman’s arm. “I don’t think that’s going to help.” She glances at him again. “He’s in shock. Something very bad must have happened.” She huffs. “He needs water.” She starts to walk away then turns and points at Zethrid. “Don’t slap him. At least, not until he gets water.”

Zethrid huffs and nods then turns her attention back to Keith. She stares down at where he’s seated then slowly sinks to a crouch.

“If you don’t talk to us I’m going to slap you across the face,” she says. “Hard.”

He’s been in hand to hand combat with Zethrid before and knows her strength. The thought of having her slap him across the face, hard, helps him shake off a bit of his shock.

“Please don’t,” he says.

Zethrid chuckles.

“Why do you stink like fear? You are no coward.” She sinks to sit next to him and they are roughly eye to eye. 

“Two,” he says. Hearing it again only makes him feel more shocked. And terrified.

Zethrid recoils slightly then looks up at the sound of Ezor’s voice.

“Did he tell you?”

“No. All he has said beyond asking me not to smack him is ‘two’.” Zethrid huffs. “I think a smack would snap him out of it.”

“Zethrid. . .no.” Ezor smiles at Keith and hands him a bottle of water then looks at Zethrid. “What if something awful happened. . .to his family. . .to the baby.”

“The baby?” Zethrid straightens and there is concern in her voice. She leans closer to Keith. “Did something happen to the baby? You have to tell us right now if something has happened. . .”

Keith shakes his head to the negative as he takes a drink from the water.

“No you won’t tell us or no nothing bad happened?” Ezor crouches beside him on his opposite side and puts her hand on his leg. 

He’s not surprised by their concern. Zethrid and Ezor have become two of his closest friends since he transitioned away from the patrol side of the reconstruction. It was strange at first seeing them as more than just former Galra generals making amends for their crimes but they had proven, after working off their sentences, to be dedicated to the humanitarian effort by continuing their work with the Blade. He remembers how excited they were when he told them Shiro was pregnant, Zethrid in particular. That didn’t surprise him. Zethrid was always volunteering to help with any project that would get her close to children. Ezor, for her part, was extremely curious about human reproduction and how, exactly, it all worked. Keith had found himself in many an awkward conversation with her after the announcement and had learned a lot about Galra hybrid reproduction in the process.

“No, nothing bad,” he says. 

The two women sit back a bit.

“Then why do you stink like fear?” Zethrid says.

“Yeah,” Ezor agrees. “If everyone is ok then what has you in shock?”

“Twins,” Keith sighs. His mind has finally cleared a bit and he smiles despite how hearing the word again makes him a little sick to his stomach.

“What does. . .” Zethrid scowls at the pair.

“A litter!” Ezor gasps. She stares at Keith then shakes his leg as she looks at Zethrid. “Shiro is having a litter!”

Keith groans inwardly at the thought then corrects her.

“Two.”

“Two babies?” Zethrid puffs up as she says it then claps Keith on the back. “You may be small but you are powerful.”

Keith feels color rise in his cheeks and both women laugh. 

“I can’t take credit,” he says. “This was all Shiro. . .and luck.”

“Well, you chose an excellent mate,” Zethrid replies. She smiles and adds. “Two babies.”

“So exciting!” Ezor shakes his leg again. “Tell us more details.”

“Uh, I don’t really have many,” he says. “They went to a routine check up and. . .” He shrugs.

“Are they male or female?” Ezor plops to sit beside him. 

“They don’t know yet. They’re not sure if they want to know or be surprised.”

“What about you?” Ezor asks.

“I don’t know. Maybe I want to know.”

“We want to know,” Ezor gestures to Zethrid who nods in agreement. “Acxa, too. And your mother!”

“Oh, shit. . .” Keith laughs as he realizes Ezor and Zethrid are hearing this information before Krolia. “She’s going to be irked that you two know this before her.”

“She will get over it,” Zethrid says.

“We won’t tell her.” Ezor gives Zethrid a stern look and she shrugs then looks at Keith.

“Why would exciting news cause you fear?”

“Yeah,” Azor agrees. “You should be so happy. Are Lance and Shiro happy?”

Keith smiles as he remembers their faces when they told him and how they laughed at his reaction. He’d been shocked in the moment but the real shock, the fear, hadn’t set in until after the call, when they were gone and he was left in the communications room on a planet half a galaxy away.

“Yeah,” he says. “And they laughed at me when I just stared at them for about a full minute.” Ezor and Zethrid laugh. “No one threatened to smack me, though,” Keith says to Zethrid.

“It would have brought color back to your face,” she replies with a grin.

“You’re just holding a grudge because he won at poker,” Ezor says to her.

“He continues to take advantage of our lack of experience with the game.”

“I managed to win,” Ezor says. There’s a sassy lilt to the voice and she grins at Zethrid. 

“You lost more than you won,” Zehtrid corrects.

“But I won more than you,” Ezor counters.

Zethrid scowls at her and turns her attention to Keith.

“You did not answer. Why does this happy news scare you?”

“I’m not scared,” Keith replies, a little too quickly. Zethrid scoffs.

“You can’t deny your scent and you stunk of fear.”

Keith sighs.

“Even someone as small as you has no reason to fear babies. Ezor has shown me photos of human babies and they are soft and weak. Completely defenseless.”

“Exactly,” Keith replies. “I have no idea how to take care of a baby. I’ve never even held one. Well, a human one.”

“That’s why you have not just one but two mates,” Ezor replies. “You'll work together. And, Zethrid is right, human babies are defenseless. No claws or scales. Nothing. They looks squishy and cute.”

“Yes,” Zethrid nods and smiles. “Very cute.”

Keith chuckles at her.

“Big softie,” he says.

“If you are not up to the task of tending your babies, I volunteer.”

“Me, too,” Ezor adds. “We will sit on your babies.”

Keith laughs at her joke.

“You just need to study,” she says. “We can all study together!”

Zethrid sighs and Keith chuckles as Ezor looks at her.

“That's how I won at poker. Studying. You could win, too, if you’d study.”

Zethrid laughs.

“I prefer to slap the winner and take the prize.”

“See. . .” Ezor points at Keith. “She did want to smack you over poker. It’s a good thing I stopped her.”

“You did no such thing,” Zethrid counters.

Ezor looks at Keith and shakes her head. Keith grins and claps his hand over hers.

“Thanks,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble that ties in to my bigger story, "How We Get There" that is a Shiro POV story about how Shiro/Keith/Lance become a family. This is set roughly three years after the start of that story (which is post series finale, roughly).
> 
> Keith, Lance, and Shiro are in a relationship (have been for about two years) at the point this drabble happens. Keith left for a humanitarian mission shortly after learning Shiro was pregnant (a very much planned pregnancy).
> 
> This drabble happens (time wise) after another of my drabbles, "Picking up the Slack".
> 
> (for the curious, the twins are boys who they name Andy and Charlie. Lance fathered Andy and Keith fathered Charlie. . .later in the timeline, Lance will have a child with Keith, a boy named Jack)
> 
> Questions? Just ask.
> 
> Have a drabble prompt? Gimme! I love writing drabbles.


End file.
